Tablón de avisos
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Explicación breve respecto a mi ausencia por aquí. Como bonus, desclasificación de futuros proyectos y sus respectivas sinopsis.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, reitero:

Por cuestiones no tan ajenas a mí (por torpe, se me cayó el móvil con el que trabajo), les debo a todos una buena ronda de disculpas. Empero, lo que venía cocinando desde hace un tiempo habría querido tenerlo en secreto tanto como pudiera.

Hasta ahora.

En fin. Saben que _**Deportación**_ es, hoy por hoy, mi "buque insignia". En cuanto lo termine, vienen cosas que pueden ser mejores o peores. Así pues, a darle con el revelado de proyectos, con sus respectivas sinopsis.

Por cierto, el que tenga ya algunos proyectos avanzados, no quiere decir que deba precipitarme en publicarlos.

* * *

 **Long fics**

 ** _Kapa o pango_** : Honor, familia y victoria. Sobre dos de ellos conceptos ha girado la vida de Lynn Loud. Un trago muy amargo y un poco de deporte noble le harán entender mejor las cosas. _Avanzado dos capítulos; en planeación_

 _ **La Lista Loud**_ : Lo que para unos es diversión y relajación, para otros es un activo negocio, y para otros es el mejor medio para ayudar a la familia en desgracia. _(Spin-off de Kapa o´pango) en planeación_.

 _ **Título por confirmar**_ : Tal vez tomar distancia de todos no ha sido lo mejor. El camino que Lola debió tomar para su ascenso se ha torcido... y no precisamente para Hollywood. _En planeación_

 **One-shots**

 ** _Una noche en el_** **Buttz** : La aparente ruina de Lynn Loud sr. se debe a ese maldito hotel de paso y a Luan. Pero... el show debe seguir, y los chicos ya sospechan que es algo turbio. _En redacción detenida._

 ** _Loud 9/11_** : sobre un móvil viejo ha quedado un pasado doloroso. Un pasado del que Lynn y Rita no han contado todos los detalles... o toda la verdad (precuela de **_Deportación_** ) _Redacción detenida_.

 _ **¿Profeta? del eclipse**_ : Un suceso que nunca en la vida se volverá a dar es el pretexto perfecto para sacar de su zona de confort a Lisa. _Redacción detenida_

 ** _Luna & chips_**: Café británico, tres chicas y un chico, buena comida... ¿como demonios acabó Luna metida en este embrollo? (secuela de Albondigón a la Leni). _Redacción detenida_

 ** _Título por confirmar_** : a la luz de la luna, el peor plan de Lincoln puede tener remedio, aunque implique romper muchas reglas personales (a petición de **_JacksonDragneel16_** )

 **Actualización al 22/09/17:**

Accidentalmente a cierto usuario antes mencionado le revelé un plan que, de hecho, estaba a un tris de confirmación. Así que, sin más, lo doy a conocer.

Desde esa noche (Sí, la del incidente) las ideas me han hervido en serio. Y con **_La Novena Hora_** me dejé cabos sueltos. Cabpos que, por momentos, no me decidía si atar o no. Lo revelé como plan confirmado, pero aún no estaba concretado.

 _Hasta ahora._

 ** _La Novena Hora: lazos_** la doy por sentada. No, no es una secuela. Más bien una pequeña serie de historias apéndice con las que pretendo, de una vez por todas, atar los cabos que dejé sueltos.

* * *

Por último, un anuncio final antes de retirarme. Si he estado conectado, ha sido merced de que lo hago desde un cibercafé a prepago. Por eso, no por otra razón, es que he tenido cierta actividad. Porque, en serio, estoy hasta la m... ** _Dificultades técnicas. Por favor, espere_** de tener solo acceso al reproductor.

Sin más, me despido.

 **Con afecto,** ** _Sam the Stormbringer_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí su camarada _**Sam the Stormbringer**_ desde la apestosa Ciudad de México.

Verán, no pienso hacer lo que **_MontanaHatsune92_** (Sin ofender, viejo, si lees esto) sobre atestar con anuncios (es algo cansino, viejo, no te ofendas). En vez de eso... voy a tener que reciclar el espacio del Tablón de Avisos. Así es como los voy a poner al tanto de cuanto tenga que hacer.

Ok... veamos qué demonios hago. Los títulos y sinopsis, me la he estado pensando, pueden ser simple, la negrita cursiva ya es título definitivo, mientras que la negrita se mantiene en revisión.

 _Long fics (para The Loud House)_

 ** _Kapa o pango_** : Honor, familia y victoria. Sobre dos de ellos conceptos ha girado la vida de Lynn Loud. Un trago muy amargo y un poco de deporte noble le harán entender mejor las cosas. _Avanzado dos capítulos; en planeación_

 ** _La Lista Loud_** : Lo que para unos es diversión y relajación, para otros es un activo negocio, y para otros es el mejor medio para ayudar a la familia en desgracia. _(Spin-off de Kapa o´pango) en planeación_.

 **La Princesa Caída** : Tal vez tomar distancia de todos no ha sido lo mejor. El camino que Lola debió tomar para su ascenso se ha torcido... y no precisamente para Hollywood. _En planeación_

 **La Novena Hora: Lazos** : En numerosas ocasiones la memoria nos puede traicionar un poco. Conforme llegan nuevas generaciones, los viejos deben ceder, y los Loud no son la excepción _en planeación_

 _Longfics (para otros fandom)_

 ** _Drama Total (Después de) Todos Estrellas_** : Ha pasado tiempo desde el cataclismo que hundió Wawanakwa. Ahora, Don se prepara para el reto más grande de su carrera... entrevistar a los participantes (y responsables) de Todos Estrellas.

 **Drama Total Isla Pahkitew: Detrás de las risas** :¿Pensaron que los chicos de la más reciente temporada de Drama Total se arriesgaron? Todo sea por conocer los más sucios secretos de los inquilinos de la isla mecanizada de Chris.

 _One-shots (en general)_

 ** _Una noche en el Buttz_** (The Loud House): La aparente ruina de Lynn Loud sr. se debe a ese maldito hotel de paso y a Luan. Pero... el show debe seguir, y los chicos ya sospechan que es algo turbio. _En redacción detenida._

 ** _Sangre, arena y Lana_** (The Loud House): Lo que puede ser un espectáculo, para otros es tortura. Lana puede no salir tan bien parada de su primera salida al mundo _en redacción detenida_

 **Loud 9/11** (The Loud House): sobre un móvil viejo ha quedado un pasado doloroso. Un pasado del que Lynn y Rita no han contado todos los detalles... o toda la verdad (precuela de **_Deportación_** ) _Redacción detenida_.

 _ **¿Profeta? del eclipse**_ : Un suceso que nunca en la vida se volverá a dar es el pretexto perfecto para sacar de su zona de confort a Lisa. _Redacción detenida_

 **Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta** (Drama Total): Modo de vida para unos, diversión para otros, y la cita perfecta para Brody... ¿o no? _en planeación_

 ** _Apesta ser tú, McLean_** (Drama Total): Karma... dulce, dulce karma, piensa una rabiosa víctima de los abusos de la cadena, mientras Chris no deja de tropezar una y otra vez fuera de su zona de confort. _en planeación_

 _El basurero de ideas_

Por último, decidí abrir esta sección. ¿Cual es la idea? Simplemente acotar las ideas que salgan al paso que cuadren para un proyecto aparte pero que, por causs varias, son inviables.

Al cierre, dichas ideas son:

Caveman (comedia-parodia): hace eones, cuando la humanidad se alzaba bruta e ignorante, Zack y Liam se alzan para tirar el romance... por el cabello

 _¿Por qué es inviable?_ Dudo que los diálogos puedan ser entendidos. Si han visto la película (1981), saben a qué me refiero. Los que no... dudo que entiendan qué vienen siendo "macha", "wraca", "Ul" y "lunda".

Shaman Loud (Comedia-Acción-Sobrenatural): La catástrofe que significó el intento de Hao Asakura de poseer a los Grandes Espíritus dejó semillas que no debían germinar. Ahora, los nuevos shamanes entran al que, posiblemente, sea su más grande conflicto en la historia.

 _¿Por qué no?_ Para empezar, el "negocio" de los crossovers en el fandom ya lo tiene cierto argentino. Y, durante la planeación topé con diversas... incoherencias argumentales. Digo, ¡vamos! ¿Les parece excesivo que Lisa, no Lucy, sea shaman?

La excelente aventura de Tabby y Polly (parodia-comedia): Condenadas a depender de un trabajo de historia universal, dos completos opuestos deben trabajar juntas para salvar sus traseros. Solo necesitan un empujón cuántico y una ayuda de donde menos lo esperan.

 _¿Inviable?_ Hay una razón. Hacer a un lado a Bill Preston-Squire y a Theodore "Ted" Logan es... algo gacho. Y tomar a otras figuras históricas como Atila el Huno, Sir Arthur Wellesley Duque de Wellington o el tlatoani (mal traducido emperador) Moctezuma II Xocoyotzin es algo que, creo en la opinión de un usuario que no pienso nombrar, mataría la esencia del viaje temporal. Lo mismo va para la (inexistente) secuela, La rara aventura de Tabby y Polly (eso, sumando que Puro Hueso y Pesado no cuadran). A eso... sumemos una Leni del siglo XXIV que no es nada idiota en plan Ruffus.

Todo esto, sin excepciones, queda sujeto a cambios.

Sin más, parafraseando a Gosho Aoyama...

 _See you next fanfiction_.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno... es difícil de decir, pero...

 _al puto grano._

Resulta que, el pasado 9 de abril, ¿cómo decirlo?... a su imbécil servidor se le formateó la microSD del celular. Nada de importancia, excepto que todo mi jodido trabajo estaba allí. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Bueno, pues que me acabé de joder y me puse peor que Lori leyendo un mensaje demasiado ofensivo contra ella.

Por lo tanto, todo plan que no tuviera respaldo o que no estuviera plasmado en su concepción original en papel se ha perdido. Y tengo que trabajar a marchas forzadas. ¿Suena bien, verdad?

No para mí, gente. No para mí.

Sigan pendientes, que cuando vuelva... lo haré con fuerza.

 _Hasta nuevo aviso, gente._

 ** _Sam the Stormbringer_**

PD: Si tienen quejas, a donde dijera supuestamente Maria Antonieta. _Dejen que coman pastel._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos**_

Supongo que van a esperaralgo nuevo, ¿verdad? Bueno, por desgracia, va a tener que esperar por cuestiones técnicas de nuevo.

¿Por qué razones técnicas? Simple.

 **NUNCA se conecten a una red tan pública como la de un restaurante.**

En casi una semana, mi fiel LG e612f _pedacito de azulejo_ se pasó, porbablemente, a mejor vida. Por tanto, tendré que parar un poco y trabajar sobre lo que ya tenga empezado o avanzado, mas no por ello tendré que abandonar. Lo que sí espero es, dependiendo de qué rayos pase, llevarlo a arreglar o (cosa que no quiero, porque terminé agarrando afecto a ese veterano de tres años, dos bajo mi tutela) comprar otro.

Los proyectos a hiatus o se detienen por ello son:

 _ **(TLH) Princesa Caída**_

 _ **(TD) La novatada**_

 _ **(TLH) 32 lugares**_

(TLH) Atrapados en la nieve (tentativo)

(TLH) Cambio de chicas (tentativo)

(TD) Apesta ser tú, viejo (tentativo)

 _ **(TLH) The Loud House: Detrás de las risas**_

Gracias por su comprensión.


	5. Primer anuncio del año (ya era hora)

Largo tiempo ha pasado desde que nos he!os visto, ¿no lo creen, gente?

Les tengo noticias frescas hoy.

Es muy posible que regrese en el curso del año. No es broma. Y, para compensar mi larga ausencia, les dejo algo de información.

En ciertos circulos he liberado información de proyectos que, por obvias razones, tengo en físico. Dichos proyectos, con el consabido criterio de reservas sobre el título, son los que siguen:

 _ **Celos de madre**_ : "Hace tiempo que huimos de casa. Me diste todo lo que pudiste darnos pero quieres algo más. Algo que no debiste tomar". Con algo asi en mente, la encrucijada que nadie desea es la ruina segura para más de uno.

 _Por confirmar título_ : Antes de que se dieran cuenta, las chicas están de vacaciones. Una casa rodante le bastaba a Lincoln para tener a sus hijas y mujeres tranquilas.

Además, espero no olvidarme de los fics que tengo en ominoso hiatus, así como una costumbre que, sinceramente,debo tomar para Día de Muertos.

 _Traducción:_ 32 lugares _y_ Princesa caida _regresarán. No pronto, pero lo harán._

Sin más por ahora, los dejo, señoras y señores.

 _ **It's showtime!**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_


	6. Actualización 16082019

**_Hola a todos,_**

 **Soy su (tal vez) amigable vecino**

 **y defensor de los tontos**

 ** _Sam the Stormbringer._**

 ** _...maldito autocorrector..._**

En fin. A esto, voy al grano.

Por cuestiones nada ajenas a mí ( _el pendejito borró lo que tenía adelantado de **Princesa Caída**_ ) no voy a subir actualización de dicho fic, así como otros proyectos.

No se me encabriten, que, para compensar, voy a intentar algo.

Verán. la semana del 19 de agosto es la Jordancoln Week.

¿Qué carajos es eso? Simple. Siete historias/fan arts dedicados a dicha parejita. Y como le tomé cierto afecto gracias a Jordan niña, pies me dije " _¡¿Qué chingados estás haciendo, pendejo?! ¡Amacícese, chingón, o le van a meter una chinga._ "

No coman ansias, que, espero, Lola va a regresar.

Sin más qué decirles por ahora...

 _Wey, aclarales ese punto..._

Carajo.

Creo que quedó sobreentendido el **por qué chuchas me fui de parranda de este lugar**. Pero se los recuerdo. De pendejo conecté mi viejo cel a una red pública y valió tantas madres como el nopor de un pedófilo en operativo del FBI.

En fin. Les recuerdo que, para _32 lugares_ se siguen aceptando ideas vía review; si no saco algo de la chistera. Les informo, ya que toqué el tema, que ya les ganaron con México.

Por ahora, los dejo señores.

 ** _See you in the next fiction_**

 ** _Sam the Stormbringer_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **el tarado busca una bolsa de papitas con sabor Crema y cebolla de una subsidiaria del osito del pan**

¿Dónde... están... MIS CHIPS?


End file.
